


Brown Eyed Devil

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Clubbing is not for everyone...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Brown Eyed Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Doppelganger

In his defense, Arthur had had a few too many pints.

The thing was, the club had been dark and crowded. Merlin had been gone for ages and Arthur had grown bored. Also, that Billie Eilish song had come on and he had to dance.

Arthur felt that he really should be forgiven for thinking it was Merlin he had found on the dancefloor. The man was the same height, had the same slim build and mop of black hair. He hadn’t even flinched when Arthur had runs his hands along the man’s waist from behind.

So really, it wasn’t Arthur’s fault that when the man turned around, it hadn’t been Merlin at all.

It had been a doppelganger with boring brown eyes.

Merlin had found the two of them on the dancefloor, hands on hips, staring at eachother before the brown eyed man had pressed closer and kissed Arthur.

Which has led to where they are now. Merlin giving Arthur the silent treatment and placing blankets on the sofa that left no room for misinterpretation.

“I swear to god Merlin, from the back I swore it was you.”

Merlin simply harumphed and went to fetch a pillow.

“I would never purposefully do that!” Arthur continued. “I thought he was you from the back.”

“Well, then obviously you haven’t been paying much attention when you’re had me on all fours, have you?”

Ouch. Merlin may not always show it, but he had a nasty streak in him.

“That’s not fair and you know it. Look, how about this? If you ever find my doppelganger, I’ll let you kiss him. Fair?”

Merlin slammed the bedroom door.

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best idea, was it?” Arthur muttered to the empty living room. 

  
  



End file.
